Divergent Kids
by Maya-Hathaway
Summary: The war never happened. Tris is still living, Will is still alive. Only Al is dead. Every Divergent couple has kids. Hannah is Peter's wife. Tris and Four have a child named Five. Peter and Hannah have a kid named Nik.
1. Chapter 1

Tris POV

I was walking around Dauntless when Four came up to me. "Hey Four. What do you want?" I ask confused. "Tris come her now!" Eric yells. I walk over to him, and he slaps me across the face. That hurt why would he do that. "What was that for?" I ask rubbing my face. It is starting to turn red. "Tris come here now, please?" Tobias asks me. "Watch yourself, Tris I will be watching you." Eric says. Why does he need to watch me, it makes no sense I'm dauntless now. "Alright." I say. I start to walk over to Tobias.

"What was that for?" I ask him. "Just follow me." He says turning around and walking out of the pit. I walk after him. "Answer my question, please." I say while grabbing his hand and intertwining our fingers. "Tris, I'm not aloud to tell you in front of people." He says. "Alright we will go back to our room, then will you tell me?" I ask. "Sure I guess." He says.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Alright were here now what do you need to tell me." I say. "Do you really want to know?" He asks. "I do... Want to know." I say just caught myself. "Alright well Tris... You are... Pregnant." He says all jittery. "Wait I'm what!... Yea how?" I say. "Well you know that drink. That you drank Tuesday made you pregnant." He says. "That disgusting drink, that was purple. You kept making me drink it. You also said would help me become a better hand to hand combat fighter." I say all in one breath. "Yeah that, well Tris I'm sorry I had to lie to you." He says like he was trying to keep me safe. "Tobias why would you lie to me, or anyone for that matter." I say. "Look Tris I had to lie or they would you, me and the baby." He says. "Well this little fight is over." I say. "Alright that is fine with me." He says. "I love you, Tobias." I say. "I love you too, Tris" He says leaning down and grabs my chin and kisses me. "Wait why would they know before I drank the stuff?" I ask pulling away from his kiss.

"Well you were pregnant before you drank the stuff." He says. "What! When! How! And then why did Eric still slap me?... Ohh wait I know how and when but WHAT! WHY DID ERIC STILL SLAP ME!" I ask him well I also yelled at him. "Eric found out who the father was. He wasn't the happiest of people when he found out it was me. He also slapped me." He says.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 9 Months later XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Still Tris POV

"Hey Tobias come here." I say. "What Tris?" He asks walking into our room. "The baby is kicking and I thought you might want to feel it." I say. "Alright." He says. "Um excuse me Tris, Four. Eric needs to see you." Peter says while walking in, and ruined the perfect moment.

"Eric they're here." Peter says walking into Eric's room. It's even as dark as him never thought that was plausible, but I guess it is. "Peter you're not need anymore." Eric says turning around. "Thank you. Good day Sir Eric." Peter says walking out of the room. Didn't Peter and Hannah his wife have their son this morning. "What do you want?" Tobias asks Eric. "How about, well you know about this don't you Tris." Eric says. "Leave her out of this!" Tobias yells. Wow just wow. "Well, well what do we have here?" Eric asks. "Just to people in love. Is that wrong Eric?" I say while grabbing Tobias's hand and intertwine our fingers, because Eric scares me. "Oh look who his talking Little Miss Stiff." Eric says. "Don't call her a Stiff you, you. JERK BAG!" Tobias yells at Eric. "You must love her, Four?" Eric asks. "I do Eric. I really Love her so much that I will do this in front of you." He says getting on one knee. "Tris I love you, will you do the honors of marring me?" He asks. "Yes, Four Yes!" I scream.

"Well know on to why you are here. You need to send you child away if you want to live. You will have time with him or her, so is they decide to come back." Eric says. I gasp. "NO we will not. I'm not sending my child away because you said so. I will love this child as much as I love Tris." He says. "Four you really don't need to do this." I say. I gasp again because Peter has a gun up to Eric's head. "Eric I know that I'm with you but, they are in love and made a child they will love. They want to teach him or her everything they need to know in this world. They are the parents they should raise the child." Peter says. "Thanks Peter I really appreciate that." I say. "Well done Peter, well done. That was really brave of you. Tris, Four you may keep your child but if they get on my nerves like Tris did the first week of training-" Eric says. "Thank you Eric. Don't worry they will not get in your way." Tobias says. They, what does he mean by they?


	2. AN (Problems)

Sorry that I haven't updated in like forever, my IPod broke and all my stories are on my IPod, I promise I will get it to work as fast as I can, and start updating as soon as I can.


	3. Shout Out

Daunlessgirl347

babystar21

rosencuttere

sailormer

thedivergentmockingjay


End file.
